Drawing The Heart
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: We're all just friends, Shane, Alex, Nate and I. But then again, we all have a friend that loves us, and some of us, more then others. DEMENA DEMI SELENA ALEX MITCHIE SEMI


** Okay guys, for this story, Mitchie is in normal print and Alex is in Italics. This is the main updating spree story, to say, thanks for sticking with me, and I'm sorry I couldn't update as much as I wanted to this summer. **

**I have what I'm calling a deleted scene, which would of took the story in an entirely new direction if I used it. Of course its at the end, enjoy.**

**Updating Spree #3 (This was suppose to be the first one but, its soooo long that I was like, why not give some people time to read Crush and My First Love.)**

I was laying against the scratchy carpet in the living room, as Nate shuffled cards on a small coffee table next to me. He's been my friend for as long as I could remember. My house was a one flat with three bedrooms. Only my mother and I lived together since my father chose to take a new wife last year. Things have been hard on my mom, but just as bad on me. My dad was like a best friend, but now, not so much.

"Mitchie sit up so we can play." Nate pushes a card off the table causing it to fall against my nose.

"Ugh, fine." I sit up, grabbing what the boy has dealt out before raising a eyebrow. "You better not had been cheating."

"Why would I do that?"

"Nate, I know you remember." I tell the boy as he nods.

"Right, I forgot."

"Sure you did." I reshuffle the cards, sliding different ones in front of me before we began our game. Its near midnight, the moon is barley out, and the only light in the house was where we were.

"Your house gives me the creeps." Nate pipes up.

"I know, its kinda old."

"Uh, ancient if you ask me."

"But no one asked you." I toss out a card before grabbing another one.

"So do you need someone to stay the night with you or something?"

"No. My mom should be in by one." I was almost always right about my mom's awkward hours at the hospital. We never had time to spend together anymore since she had to take on more hours since my dad left.

"I didn't mean I would stay." The boy reminded me.

"Oh." I smirked pulling a card from his hand. "Well you didn't have an invitation."

"Ouch." A bright light bounced off the window and lingered on the wall before a car door slammed. "Expecting someone?"

"No." I stand up, taking my cards with me before heading to the front door. A knock comes before the bell chimes. I face Nate, "hey, you come answer it."

"But its your house."

"Come on." I whisper to the boy as he drags his feet before he moves over. I watch as he turns the lock.

"Who is…," the words barley came out of his mouth when he was pushed aside.

"Who else would it be?" Alex snapped as I faced her.

"You idiot, you scared the crap out of us." I playfully hit the girl's arm as Shane filed in behind her.

"Us?" Nate asks.

"Sorry Mitchie, Shane here was running late." Alex pointed to the scruffy looking boy, who was pushing his hair down constantly with his hands.

"She pulled me out of the shower, literally." Shane shook his head as his curls spread apart. I bit my bottom lip to hold back from the laughter.

"Okay so now that we're all here, we can play cards until Connie comes home." Nate went back to the table to start a new game as Shane followed him.

"So, what were you two doing over here?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrow before I faced Nate and then turned my attention back to her.

"Nothing." I told her truthfully.

"Sure its nothing."

"Really, he's just a friend."

"A very good friend right?"

"Is Shane a very good friend to you?" I ask the girl as she laughs.

"Uh, yeah, sure he is." Alex pulled my hand into hers before leading me into the kitchen. Once we stepped against the linoleum she released me. "So, what do you have to eat in here?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you're actually my friend. I wonder if its because of the food or…"

"You know I love you more then food."

"Sure you do." I walk over to the fridge unaware of Alex following me. I pull open the stainless-steel door and gaze around at the few things on the shelves. Oranges, pickles, cheese, wrapped up food and a few other fruits and drinks.

"So." Alex held onto the door as I removed my hand and faced her. My back against the cool shelves.

"So what?" I asked her as she looked behind me.

"What's good to eat?"

"Oh." I reface the fridge before bending down as best as I could in the dress I was in. "Well we have fruit, my mom hasn't gone shopping this week."

"Too bad." Alex sighed moving away as I grabbed a few drinks and placed them on the counter, moving across from the girl.

"Do you think you'd ever date Shane?" I ask truthfully.

"Ha, me and Shane? Really Mitchie? Really?" The girl pulled a soda up to her before popping it open.

"I just thought that.."

"Well you thought wrong doll face, he's not my type."

"Oh. So do you prefer tall guys?"

"Uh, maybe we should get back to the card game." Alex pulled up another soda and leaves me with the last two. I follow her, catching the boys in a heated game of 'go fish'.

"So Alex, did you tell her?" Shane called to the brunette.

"No, and I wouldn't mind if you'd shut up and let me get to it." Alex countered.

"Tell me what?" I placed the drinks onto the table before Alex rolled her eyes.

"Shane was just asking me earlier if you liked him, and I told him I didn't know." The boy looked up from Alex's words as I closed my mouth.

"Ooo Mitchie, you've got a guy here, go for it." Nate encouraged me.

"What do you say?" Shane asked.

"What do I say to what?" I countered.

"I like you." Shane dropped his cards and focused on me as I faced Alex. She was barley paying attention to our conversation anymore.

"I like you Shane, but as a brother or something. I've known you forever, you're like another Nate to me." I pointed to the boy who was a lot similar to Shane in some ways.

"Wait, so that's a yes to you like me?"

"Yes but…"

"So do you think we could hang sometime?"

Before I could tell the boy one last time that I wasn't interested, I could hear keys in the door.

"Saved by mom." I sighed before backing away.

"I like the way she just did that there." Alex spoke up as I shook my head as the door opened.

"Mitchie," my mom was a bit frightened by me. "Shane, Nate…," my mom stepped in front of me, before signaling everyone to leave. It was more of a, everyone get out so I can sleep kind of deal, that we all knew too well.

"Mom you need to stop working so late." I hugged my mom as Shane passed by us.

"Hey catch you tomorrow Mitchie." Nate waved to me, in a two finger salute.

"Alex." My mom finally acknowledged the girl. It was always something about Alex that made my mom stall for a minute when seeing her. I never knew what it was, and my mom would never tell me, but she always had a way of saying something about her.

"I'll catch you after class." Alex pulled me away from my mom as I followed her outside. "Why does your mom always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the entire stare and don't say anything. Then she says my name all low pitched and stuff, its creepy."

"I don't know." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I nodded before the girl turned towards Shane. I guess Alex was the driver this night. I paced myself back to the house where my mom was making it up the stairs. Once I closed the door she faced me.

"How was work?" I ask.

"How was school?"

"Mom, stop answering questions with a question."

"You should be in bed."

"I know."

"So what did Alex say?"

"Nothing."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" My mom asked me that question out of no where.

"No, why does it matter?"

"Has she EVER had a boyfriend?"

"Mom, I'm not her guardian."

"I know sweetie its just…" My mom focused on me before moving down the hall, I ran up the stairs after her.

"Its just what?"

"Isn't Shane like her best friend?"

"I'm her best friend too mom, and guess what? Shane asked me out."

"He did?" My mom went into her room. "And what did you say?"

"I'm not interested. Well I didn't tell him that but…"

"I think you should give him a chance, but only if you want to."

"No thanks mom. Its Shane." I giggled before sitting on her soft, brown and cream colored bed.

"I know its Shane sweetie but…okay, what about Nate?"

"Ew." I scoffed. "He's been living across the street from us since I was like nine."

"True. But I think he likes you."

"No he doesn't. He likes Alex." I sighed before crossing my legs.

"And how does that make you feel?"

'That he likes her?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I just thought we all could be friends and none of us would ever think about dating the other."

My mom walked into her bathroom as I laid down, closing my eyes before yawning.

"Have you ever kissed one of your friends?"

"MOM!" I sat up quickly noticing her figure in the bathroom mirror.

"If you have you'd tell me right?"

"Yes mom." I stood up and trailed towards the room door.

"Mitchie."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, goodnight."

"Night."

"I'll wake you at seven." My mom yelled as I nod without answering. I admit that I was tired since earlier in the day, and here it was a few minutes before one thirty and I was still awake. I didn't bother to change clothes. I fell onto my bed, brushing my nose against the sheets.

_ After dropping Shane off I went home quickly to change and lay in bed. I was a bit relieved to know that Mitchie didn't like Shane, and she kind of admitted that she didn't like Nate, which was a plus for me but..what about us? I'm with her every day hoping for a little something out of her to show that she feels the same way and yet I get nothing in return. She doesn't stare at me like I gaze at her. She doesn't try to hold my hand, she doesn't give me any hints at anything. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Maybe she's a straight girl, and I'm just falling for her to get my heart broken._

_ I turn towards the picture of us on my night stand. Mitchie is holding up the peace sign with her tongue sticking out, and I'm holding her in my arms and she doesn't even know what was going through my mind. She doesn't know how hard it was for me to hold back and refrain from kissing her. I think her mother knows about my crush on her. I can see it in her eyes. The worry, the confusion. Maybe Mitchie knows too and she's just being a good friend by not saying anything to hurt me. But not saying anything is killing me just the same._

_ I run my fingers through my hair and dive under my sheets, covering my face before taking in a deep breath. I'll try a little harder to hold her hand, just for a few seconds. I sigh, and close my eyes. I just hope my heart is right._

The next morning after showering and getting dressed I head to school with my mom. I know that some people might think its lame, but I barley get to see my mom, so every minute counts.

"I'll try to be home by ten."

"Mom please be home by eight, we can at least eat dinner together." She stares at me before brushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." I smile at her before I face the school to spot Alex waving at me. "I gotta' go, catch you later mom."

"Okay, but Mitchie try to…talk a bit more to Shane."

"Uh, no." I run towards the brunette, clutching my backpack before stopping.

"Your mom dropped you off again?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" I ask.

"No." Alex shook her head before grabbing my hand. Her fingers slid between mine and I didn't say anything. I faced my mom and waved only to see her staring down at my linked fingers. I ignore her eyes and follow Alex into the school.

"You're freaking my mom out." I tell her.

"Really? How?"

"I don't know. She was asking me all these questions last night."

"About what?" We stopped at my locker as I opened it.

'Nothing really."

"Mitch." I faced Alex as she stepped into me. "What did she say." I could feel Alex's breath play across my skin.

"Nothing." I shook my head, wondering why Alex was so close to me. Her eyes were a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She stepped back. "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing." I watch her head around the corner before I grab my books and walk to class.

_"Alex." I hear my name as I face Shane._

_ "Hey."_

_ "So, did you talk to Mitchie?"_

_ "About you again, no."_

_ "Do you think she'll give in."_

_ "Who knows." I walk into class as Shane joins me._

_ "Well I like her, a lot and…maybe if I give her something."_

_ "She hates gifts." I lie._

_ "Oh. Well I'll give her some lilies."_

_ "Shane. That's still considered a gift."_

_ "But that's her favorite flower."_

_ "I know that, and you know that, but its still a gift." I sit in the back of the class, barley paying attention to the math pop-quiz on my desk._

_ "I'll think of something." Shane tells me._

_ "You do that." I sigh, pulling out a pen._

It was lunch time and usually Nate, Shane, Alex and I would sit as a group in the back corner near the picture window, but I couldn't spot any of them. I grabbed my lunch tray and headed to the back table alone, pulling out a science book before I noticed Nate. The boy was walking around with flyers in his hand, I kind of forgot he was on the student board.

"Hey." Alex sat down a bit sweaty with a lack of breath.

"Hi." I studied her as she pulled her backpack onto the table.

"Don't tell anyone this but, I just stole an entire roll of construction paper from the art room."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Well, we have to draw ourselves on this paper and they would only give us a certain amount, so, I have all I need out in my car."

"That's illegal." I snicker.

"Yeah well." Alex pulls a fry off of my tray before staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, staring into my eyes before I bite my bottom lip.

"Can you stop doing nothing."

"Oh." She shook her head. "I need your help."

"With what, lugging more stolen goods into your car?"

"No. I want you to be my model."

"Your model?" I close my science book watching her nod.

"Come over my place at six, I'll have everything set up."

"What am I modeling?"

"Mitchie, trust me." Alex slid from the spot across from me and out towards the lunchroom door.

"O-o-kay."

_It was almost six o'clock and Shane was still taping paper down in my driveway._

_ "Why do you need all of this?" He asked me._

_ "Just in case I mess up."_

_ "Right, because you're an amazing artist who messes up a driveway full of pictures."_

_ "Shut up and finish this." I signal to the boy as I grab a few pieces of chalk, pencils, and pens up into my hands, spreading them at the top of the driveway._

_ "Well I need to go eat dinner, so if you need anymore help just text me."_

_ "Sure thing." I sat against my knees before Shane walked off. He only lived three houses down from mine, and his parents were extremely strict when it came to family dinner time. I now focused on my phone. The minutes seemed to go slower every second._

"Hey Nate, can you get me from Alex's at around seven, my mom texted and said she'll take a break earlier so we could eat dinner together." I called to the boy across the street as he waved at me. "Thanks." I ran as best as I could to the bus stop, holding down my dress between my fingers. The wind was slowly moving through the already cool air. I rocked on my feet waiting for a bus to come within site, but the longer I stood hoping to see a bus, the more disappointed I became.

"Public transportation sucks." I say at least three times before a bus comes at exactly six. I climb on, show my card and walk towards the back. Now if the bus doesn't stop, I'd have just enough time to help Alex before Nate picks me up.

_"Great." I stare at the blank paper against the concrete before I begin drawing pictures on them. Its already six twenty and Mitchie is no where in sight. I color a few things, create a few sketches and stare at my phone hoping to see a text or something, but still, nothing._

I push in the small buzzer for my stop and stand by the door as it opens before looking down Alex's block. The small suburb has nothing but matching houses and cars in every driveway. I pace myself down the street and notice in Alex's driveway a taped down, home-made canvas.

"Wow." I whisper out as Alex looks up at me before she works on her drawing again. "I'm really sorry, I tried to make it but the bus was running late and…"

"Its okay. Take a colored pencil and shade in a few things."

"I thought I was going to be your model?"

"Models are usually on time."

"I'm really sorry." I move through the grass on the side up next to Alex before sitting by her. "If it helps, I'll text Nate so I can stay longer."

"Why do you need to text him?"

"He's taking me home."

"I do have a car." Alex informs me.

"I know, I just thought you'd be…"

"Mitch." Alex grabbed my hand as I looked up. "Be my model." She let me go, pulling a thin piece of charcoal into her hand.

"But I thought…"

"Come on." Alex waved to me, as she stepped over things to make it into the middle of the picture. "Take your shoes off."

"Um, O-kay." I slowly slid off my shoes, stumbling a bit to keep my balance before following Alex's path to the middle.

"Lay down, right there."

"I'm in a dress."

"Hold it down." She crawled onto her knees before grabbing the bottom ends of my dress.

"Okay I can do it." I swatted her hands away, pulling at the sides of the fabric I was in before lowering myself.

"I'm going to trace you."

"You know, this doesn't seem like a YOU project."

"It is." She tells me, as I lay flat staring up at the sky. "Just, stay still." I can hear the charcoal against the paper, rustling beneath me. Soon her fingers land against my leg, I hold my breath as she outlines my body. I can finally hear her working up my sides. I look over and follow her hand up to my waist before I feel her crawling on top of me.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Tracing you." She tells me. I can feel her fingers on my leg. I close my mouth waiting to hear the charcoal again but I only feel her wondering hands. Her fingers squeezed my knee before she slid her hand upward, I could feel her skin brushing against my inner thigh, inching closer towards the bottom rim of my dress.

"Alex." I breath out slowly. I can finally see her as she leans into my face. "What are you doing?" My heart begins to pick up speed, my skin tingling. Her hands are at my waist. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at me, her eyes burning into mine. I can faintly hear myself breathing louder. I see her leaning in but I can't stop her, I can't call to her, I can't say a word. I just close my eyes as her lips fall gently against mine.

"Mmh." I push my body into hers, and I don't know why I can't pry myself apart. Her lips were smooth. I shook my fingers, making sure I had feeling left in them before I held onto Alex's arm. I could feel my grip tighten, but I wasn't sure if she felt it. Soon her hands countered mine and she pinned my fingers to the side of me. I shifted my body but she only kissed me harder, knocking me against the ground, causing a faint whimper to escape me.

"Stop…please." I finally had a chance to breath out and my words caused Alex to freeze. "Please Alex, please stop." She was staring at me, my words playing against her lips, my heart in my throat.

"Mitchie? Alex?" I could hear a familiar voice. I looked as best as I could near the driveway opening to spot Nate. I didn't hear his car at all. Alex moved off of me as I shook to get up. I kept my eyes on her as she focused on me.

"So this is…awkward, and it explains a lot." Nate said loudly as I stood and ran to grab my shoes.

"Nate take me home please." I couldn't face Alex after that. I could only try to think of all the reasons why she kissed me, why she ran her fingers up my thighs, why she wanted to do this, to me of all people.

"What was that?" Nate asked me.

"I don't know." I sat in his car, pulling my seatbelt on.

"She had you pinned to the ground."

"So you didn't see her kiss me?"

"Wait." Nate couldn't start the car. "She fucking kissed you?"

"Forget it." I looked away from the boy, noticing Alex was still stiff in the driveway. Just as Nate started the car, and although I wasn't close to the girl, I could see a tear fall against her cheek.

"What the fuck man." Nate slowly drove away as I felt my heart ache.

My mom brought in chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy, before setting the table as I stared at the plate before me. She served everything and began talking to me but all I heard was a slight ringing in my ear.

"Mitchie…Mitchie!"

"Huh?" I looked up at my mom as she folded her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I…mom I'm not hungry."

"You made me come home early, we're going to have dinner."

I poked at my mashed potatoes with a fork before looking outside.

"Okay, I give up, what's really wrong?"

"Uh-nothing."

"Mitchie I know you, and I know when something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh I get it." My mom smiled, "you kissed Shane."

"WHAT?" I shook my head. "No, I didn't kiss him."

"Oh. Well you're freaking me out with this eerie silence thing. Plus your friends weren't here when I got here, which is weird because their always here."

"They were busy." I swallowed hard before biting my chicken, hardly swallowing it in the first try.

"You can talk to me about anything."

"I know." I mumbled out.

"But you don't want to tell me?"

"I do its just…I'm confused." I finally looked at my mom as she focuses on me.

"Confused?"

"Yes." I nod.

"About what?"

"Kisses can mean a lot of things right? Not just like someone likes you or whatever right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I nod to my mom's answer.

"Did someone kiss you?"

"Uh, can I go to my room?" I wait until my mom nods before I grab my plate and head into the back of the house. I don't close my door, I just sit against my bed staring at the floor. I couldn't understand why that kiss was still playing in my head, over and over again. But the worst part of it was, I could still feel Alex's hands against my thighs.

_I didn't want to think. I didn't want to move. I sat in my driveway for at least two hours before my parents came home, driving over my hard work. My dad stood before me talking and I couldn't hear a word, not a sound. I stood up, left my things where they were and made it into the house, falling against the largest sofa. My mom sat next to me talking but her words were a bit unclear, muffled at best. My mom ran her finger across my cheek before saying something and I turned away. The sofa seemed more comforting then anything else, my heart was fragile._

I had found myself wrapped under a blanket when I awoke. I didn't notice I even fell to sleep last night. The house was quiet, the curtains drawn, and my legs ached. I quickly sat up, tapping my skin before running to flick on the room light. Everything was fine, I guess I slept wrong and my legs numbed a bit. My heart was already racing since I was thinking about last night still, how could it still be on my mind?

"Okay, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything." I made it into the kitchen after cutting off my room light to pour some milk into a bowl. It was Saturday, so school wasn't on the agenda. Usually I'd call Nate and he'd call Shane, and Shane would call Alex, and we'd all hang out, but today I felt like being alone. I made a bowl of cereal, sat on the couch and flicked through the channels until I found a cartoon to watch. Apparently some red crayon likes the yellow crayon and blue isn't so fond of it. When did cartoons start to make less sense?

A knock came to the front door followed by the door bell ringing. I muted the television and watched the shadow from behind the screen. It was Alex, I knew that much, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about yesterday. The girl continued the same pattern of knocking on the door and ringing the bell before I stood and inched over towards the wood. I held the cool doorknob between my fingers, thinking that holding the knob would somehow cause Alex to leave, but she was still my best friend, I didn't want to push her away. I opened the door to spot the girl looking a mess.

"What ran you over?" I asked as she stepped into me and I moved back before she closed the door.

"I was um, thinking all night, and stuff." Her voice was a bit shaky and deep.

"Oh. Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

"To drink?"

"No." Alex grabbed my hand and I swallowed hard as she lead me into the living room. We sat side by side on the couch as she let me go.

"I'm sorry if I scared you in the driveway yesterday." She quickly told me.

"I…"

"I didn't mean it to happen like that, its just, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Hold what in?"

"Uh, its best that I tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"That…I'm crazy about you." Once those words left Alex's lips, my heart jumped. I looked towards the window and then back at the girl staring at me.

"That means that I'm a great friend or…," I was trying to draw out of the conversation.

"It means..since the first day I laid eyes on you I knew you had to be mine. I thought that maybe me feeling like this would slowly go away but it didn't. I still wanted to be with you."

"Alex you don't have to.."

"If I'm making you feel weird I'm sorry, I'm trying my best not to destroy our friendship."

"I…if you like me that's okay. Its just…"

"You don't like me in that way." She sighed loudly as I nodded.

"But I still want to be your friend. I still want to be there for you, I just…I'd appreciate it if you didn't run your fingers over me."

"I wish it was that simple." Alex stood moving towards the front door. "I want every part of you. I can't lie about that. I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, and…I'm sorry." Alex opened the front door and I didn't try to stop her. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same but I hoped that I was wrong and that my heart knew what it was doing. But it doesn't." She shook her head, walking out shortly after. I sat on my couch, unmoving. The door was open for a few minutes before I heard something rattling outside before Nate ran into my house.

"Okay, I just saw Alex leave. Now clear things up for me will you," Nate was trying to catch his breath as he closed the door and came over to me. "So the thing yesterday, what was that, why did it happen, and does this mean that I have no chance in hell with that girl?" Nate was asking too many things at once.

"I don't know." I whispered out, feeling a bit torn since Alex left.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? Mitchie you said she kissed you. Girls do that right? Kiss each other."

"What?" I faced the boy before standing up. "I really want to be alone right now."

"Hey this is our Saturday, usually we all are hanging out by now."

"I know but…"

"Holy shit." Nate stood up and paced the room for a few seconds before smiling, "Shane doesn't know."

"You're not going to tell him." I told the boy, following his patterns around the room.

"Why not? We could laugh about it."

"Laugh about it? Nate this is serious, my heart is really aching right now." I looked away from the boy before leaning against the wall.

"Wait," Nate inched over towards me before grabbing my face. I turned towards him. I felt my bottom lip trembling. "So..Alex kissed you because she likes you?" I didn't say a word, I silently nodded. Nate moved away from me before sitting on the arm of the couch. "Damn. When you think you know someone, they go gay."

"Shut up." I tell the boy, moving into the kitchen away from him. I can feel my body shaking.

"Wait, so does this mean you like her too?"

"Nate, stop asking questions."

"Hell I think I should know."

"I don't like her in that way." I move further away from the boy and towards the fridge before staring at the photo hanging on it. Alex and I were holding each other in the park, maybe she didn't like me then, maybe she did.

"Okay, so what are we gonna' do?" Nate asks.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I mean if Shane and Alex both like you, we can have a little battle, right?" Nate laughed as I crossed my arms.

"This isn't funny." I defended, "I feel horrible because Alex likes me and I don't like her, and I don't know what to do."

"Fight." Nate joked as I rolled my eyes and opened the back door, stepping into the cool air. The backyard was halfway done with my dad's renewal project, my mom never finished. I moved over towards the back swing and sat on it, covering my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'll be serious." Nate called from the house.

"I just want to be alone." I tell him, muffling the words through my hands.

"Look maybe I can help." Nate came over to me, as I sighed.

"Why won't you go away."

"Listen to me." Nate sat on the swing. "You don't like Alex because you've never seen her in that way, and the same goes for Shane, how could you ever know what you want if you don't try it?" Nate plucked my fingers away from me. "I'm not saying date either one of them, but maybe you could try to keep a open mind about things."

"Do you think I should?" I whispered as the boy nodded.

"Just be glad I don't like you in that way, I'd be pissed."

"Shut up." I knocked my shoulder into the boy, biting my bottom lip before nodding. "Okay, so, what should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"I mean, what should I do, should I kiss Alex back?"

"You're not a slut Mitchie, and you don't just kiss people because they kissed you. What are you trying to do, break her heart even more?"

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone, Nate this is a stupid idea."

"No-no listen. Tell Alex that you're willing to give her a try, but don't like date her so soon or anything."

"Dating her creeps me out."

"Because you're not keeping an open mind."

"Are you just trying to see her kiss me?" I ask truthfully.

"Trust me, two girls kissing would be a dream, but you're like a sister to me, and I like Alex, so me helping you is…," Nate looked away. "You know what. Just be Mitchie, but open your mind to the idea of dating a friend. Even if its Shane."

I nod silently before I hear a car door.

"Your mom's home early."

"Yeah." I stand up as Nate followed me back into the house. Just as I made it into the front I spot my mom balancing groceries in her hands.

"Help." She calls from behind the bags. Nate and I quickly help her, carrying things to the kitchen before my mom sighs. "My arms are broken." She jokes. "Where's Shane..or Alex?"

"They aren't coming over." I answer.

"So it was just you and Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'll catch you later Mitch, see you later other mother." Nate left me in the kitchen as I watched him leave.

"So, what were you two doing?"

"We were in the backyard talking."

"About?"

"Nothing." I pull a few things from their bags.

"Mitchie, if Nate's the one you're worried about kissing."

"Mom-ew-no. He's like a brother to me." I shake my head as she stares at me.

"Shane?"

"What? No." I shake my head again as she leans against the island table. I can feel her eyes on me, so I look up.

"Alex?" She asks.

"Mom can you stop asking questions?" I turn away from her before her keys hit the counter and I jump a bit. She didn't mean to scare me but as I turned back to grab something else from a bag she was directly in front of me.

"Mitchie, talk."

"Mom I don't want to."

"Now." She demanded.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Except you kissing Alex?" She asks.

"I-I didn't…I uh." I tried looking somewhere other then my mother's eyes.

"So that's a yes?" She whispered.

"What's a yes?"

"You kissing Alex."

"It wasn't suppose to happen."

"So you did kiss her?"

"It was more like she kissed me but.."

"When were you going to tell me?" My mom's eyes were concerned and caring at the same time.

"When I knew what I was going to do."

"And you like her?"

"What?" I shook my head, "no."

"But you kissed her?"

"Yes, but it wasn't suppose to happen."

"Okay Mitchie." My mom whispered, going back to her groceries.

"Okay?" I ask. My mom stays quiet, the eerie silence causing a chill to run across me. "I'm going to get dressed." I tell her but she only ignores me. I leave my mom to the food.

_I made it over to Shane's house in record time. The boy was playing basketball with his three brothers so I made it into the yard to pull him away from the game._

_ "Sup." He called to me._

_ "Yeah, hey, um, I need a favor." I tell the boy._

_ "Favor, okay, what is it? And it better not be to tape anything else to your driveway."_

_ "Its more like to my room wall."_

_ "Ugh… Alex." Shane kicked some grass before his brother tossed the ball to him. "Fine, I'll be over in twenty."_

_ "Be there in ten Shane."_

_ "Fine." He shot the ball into the basket as I made it back to my car, to drive the three houses home._

"Where are you going?" My mom was laying on the sofa, with her eyes barley open.

"Um, to Alex's." I told my mom truthfully. "With Nate, and Shane's going to be there. We never miss a Saturday together."

"Dressed like that?" My mom pointed to my usual outfit, a sundress, this one with no straps, and some flip flops.

"Yes. Mom don't freak out about nothing."

"I won't." She closed her eyes. "Be here by ten."

"But we're usually…"

"I know, be back by ten."

"Okay." I whisper, walking out the door before heading over to Nate's place. The boy was already in his car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey." I crawl into the car before facing Nate. "My mom wants me home by ten."

"What? Every Saturday we're out until midnight."

"I know, I just think it has to deal with Alex."

"You told your mom?"

"I had to." I shrugged before pulling on my seatbelt.

"Well, this should be fun."

_"Shane what are you doing for this project?" I ask the boy as he moves away from my wall, finally finished with the paper._

_ "Creating a statue of me, with stuff I like."_

_ "Wow, self centered much."_

_ "Yeah, pretty much." The boy agreed before I shook my head. We sat against my bed staring at the blank sheet of paper._

_ "Can you help me with this drawing I want to do?" I asked the boy._

_ "You always want something."_

_ "You love me for it." I move over to my night stand before handing Shane a pen. "Get to drawing bitch."_

_ "Yes ma'am."_

Nate stops in front of Alex's house and my heart begins to go on an offbeat.

"Come on." Nate climbs from the car and I follow him before noticing everything was ripped up from the day before. We walk straight into the Russo's home.

"Guess their in Alex's room." Nate tells me. I nod and follow him before he knocks and pushes open the door. Alex stares at us.

"Where's Shane?" I ask.

"He walked home to get a few things." Alex told us, but her eyes never left mine.

"So do you have anything to snack on?" Nate asked, leaving the room as I stepped aside of him to watch him go. I made it over to Alex.

"You're starting a new one?" I asked about the picture.

"Yeah, my dad drove over the other one."

"Oh." I nod before turning around and grabbing a colored pencil, and just before I try to create a shadow behind an image Alex grabs my hand.

"Don't." She tells me before letting me go.

"Why not?" I breath out.

"Mitchie, I just…I can't act as if I don't have feelings for you and…this is really something I just want to do alone."

"But what about yesterday, you wanted my help…"

"I know."

"Alex I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."

"Can we not talk?"

I watched as she went back to her picture before I leaned against the spot she was about to draw over.

"I want to talk."

"Well I don't." She gently pushed me aside.

I didn't want to hurt Alex, but I knew if I didn't talk to her about how I felt then she would ignore my side of this.

"Alex, can we at least.."

"No." She quickly answered as I reached for her hand, plucking her pencil from between her fingers and dropping it onto the floor. I stepped into her as she shook her head. I ran my fingers through Alex's, holding her hand tight as she focused on me. I could hear the rattling Nate was making in the kitchen.

"I know you're not trying to hurt me Mitchie."

I didn't say anything, I wrapped my arms around her into a hug and I refused to let her go. Alex was still in my arms but I didn't mind it. Nate came into the room holding up some chips.

"Yeah, so, where's the dip?" The boy asked. He was taking everything way to calmly, or maybe I was just expecting him to tell Alex how much he wanted to be with her, and telling her I was the wrong person she was falling for. I moved back, noticing Alex staring at me blankly.

"Uh dip?" Nate asked again.

"In the fridge behind the salad." Alex told him as he nodded, tossing the bag in his hand on the girl's bed as he ran. I heard the front door open. Alex was still studying me, her eyes shifting across my face.

"Sup Mitch." Shane called to me.

"What? Oh, hi Shane."

"Oh Hi Shane." The boy mocked me as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess I can finish this later." Alex moved everything she was working with under her bed as I sat next to Shane on the sheets.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" The boy asked.

"Whatever it is, my mom wants me back by ten."

"Why?" Alex and Shane asked in unison.

"I don't know, her rules."

"Lame." Nate called into the room as he balanced grapes, dip, ice-cream, and a orange juice container in his arms.

"You said dip, not my entire fridge." Alex swatted away at the boy as he dodged before sitting on the floor.

"I think we should head to the mall or something."

"No." We all told Nate.

"Bowling?" Shane added.

"No." We disagreed.

"Rock climbing?" Nate asked.

"Guys, can we think of things we could actually…oh skating." I said happily as they all looked between one another.

"Skating, really?" Shane asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Fine, I vote for skating."

"Me too." Alex announced.

"Great, well that makes me outnumbered." Nate added.

_I couldn't understand why Mitchie was holding me so tight earlier, was she trying to comfort me? Because it wasn't working. Her body pressed against mine like that made my skin burn. I didn't want to hold her, because I knew of all the other times I held her. They lead up to yesterday, to that kiss, to me not being able to control myself. I faced Mitchie, she was still staring at me. Her eyes were so gentle, as if everything was going to be okay._

_ "So maybe we should check the skating prices." Shane called out as I stood up to follow him out the room. I stopped to face Mitchie. My heart wouldn't stop pounding, beating in my ears as if it was the only sound I needed to hear._

_ "So yeah." Nate said looking up from his place on the floor. I had to go back to controlling myself, it was the only way not to make things worse._

"These shoes suck." Shane was lacing up his brown skates as I tried to tie up my white ones. The strings were getting stuck over and over again.

"Let me help." Alex sat on the floor looking up at me as I held my shoe in my hand.

"Its okay."

"Come on Mitch." She ran her fingers over mine causing my heart to stop as I held my breath. Her hands were smooth, running across my skin before she peeled my fingers away from the skate. I let Alex lace the shoe up before she pulled herself to stand on one knee and hold her balance. She placed her palm against my knee, slowly sliding her hand down my leg as I clutched my fists together against the bench beneath me. Nate and Shane had went onto the rink without us. Alex slid the skate onto my foot as I tried my best not to move. She tied the right one, and then tried to put on the left one.

"I got it." I whispered out.

"Mitch its fine."

"No, I-I have it."

Alex didn't protest. She stood, skating back a bit until I laced my shoe and stood next to her. The rink was barley filled, a few people here and there, some going in circles, but nothing really big. I was a semi-pro at skating, I could go backwards, do a few tricks, all without falling more then three times. I found myself skating in a endless loop, but of course that's how rinks are.

"So." Shane came up next to me, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We should pair up and skate fast around the rink, what do ya' say?"

"Let my hand go." The boy did as instructed. "Lets tell Alex and Nate and then we could see who goes around the rink four times first."

"Deal, losers buys dinner."

"Yeah." I smiled, following Shane as we caught up to Nate and then Alex. We paired up, Nate and Alex against Shane and I.

"GO." A random girl shouted for us after we lined up. I held onto Shane's hand as we darted straight, before hitting the sharp turn. I had to break away a few times as Shane curved, almost running into a little kid. The lights were flashing brightly and just before we hit the last turn the lights dimmed out for the dark skating.

"I can't see." I called out, forgetting to grab a glow stick. I could only see the exit sign and a few people in front of me.

"Come on." Shane grabbed my hand and I gripped his arm tight as I heard laughter next to me.

"Alex, you guys are gonna' lose." I call out and just as I get close enough to the carpeted area I feel a hand on mine pulling me back.

"I WIN." Nate yelled as I catch my balance.

"You cheated."

"All's fair in war baby." The boy danced around as I crossed my arms and nodded.

"You're right." I smiled.

Dinner was at a local restaurant where barley anyone came to. It was pretty old on the corner of 'Ash' and 'Waverly.' Shane and I had to buy dinner which was fine by me.

"I'll give Nate his." I told Shane as he nodded taking Alex's tray. We bought burgers and fries with shakes. I piled onions, which Nate hates, on top of his burger, sticking one in his shake as well. I made it over to the table.

"All's fair in war." I tell the boy as he does a fist pump into the air. I sit next to Alex before sliding his tray across the table.

"Ah, the smell of victory." He gripped the burger between his fingers as I nodded, sipping on my shake. One bite out of the burger and the boy's face turned up in knots. "On-ions," he muffled out, spitting out pieces of food. I raise an eyebrow as he grabs his shake, sipping on it, bringing the rim lower and lower before he stops.

"You didn't?" Alex asked.

"I did."

"ONIONS IN A SHAKE, REALLY MITCHIE?" The boy hopped up running to the bathroom as I giggled. Shane only shook his head.

"All's fair." I repeated. The owner later on replaced Nate's order as he stared at me for most of the time.

"I have to get home, its almost ten." I stare at Nate.

"I'll take you." Alex tells me as I face her and nod.

"Okay, see you guys later." The boys say their goodbyes and I follow Alex out to her car.

"I have to make one stop." She tells me.

"Okay, I'll just text my mom if it gets close to ten." I lay against the seat, watching as street signs go by. Trees fade into tall buildings and then everything fades into a long road. Soon we're near Alex's house as she pulls into the driveway.

"Did you leave something?"

"No." She climbed out as I followed her. The house was dark so she clicked on the main light, which triggered other motion sensors to flick on. I made it into Alex's room with her as she went under her bed for her drawing materials.

"We came here so you could finish your drawing?"

"So you could help me." She slid the case my way without moving off the floor. I stood where I was, there was no way I could help her tonight, but I decided to sit next to her and work on it anyway. I grabbed a pen and traced over a few things as Alex slid next to the wall and began drawing. I didn't keep up with the time after that. I made little hearts and circles in the middle of this large symbol Alex created. She began drawing faces so I stopped to watch her, and once I did that, she stopped as well to look back at me. I was sitting on the floor gazing at her, she sat down.

"Maybe I should get you home." She whispered.

"The picture is coming out amazingly."

"Yeah." She stands and I do the same, walking next to her as we gaze at the wall. I face Alex smiling as she turns towards me with a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have to start over." She tells me.

"Why?" We're facing each other completely now, my full attention on her as she raises her hand to brush my cheek. She runs the back of her hand down my face before holding my chin with her index finger and thumb. She steps into me, I don't move. I let her kiss me, her lips pressing against mine slowly, her body coming into mine before our lips part. I dazedly stare at the brunette in front of me. She runs her fingers down my shoulder, causing me to shiver a bit before her skin runs across the top of my dress. She traces her fingers around the rim, causing me to breath in deeply. I step back as Alex steps into me, her hands grabbing at my waist. I can feel energy between us, pulling us closer together. I try to say something but her lips land against mine before she grabs a hand full of my dress, slowly moving it up. I whimper between the kiss, raising my hands to Alex's shoulders before my back connects with a wall. I pull my lips from hers as she stares at me.

"Alex." I start but cannot finish. I feel air sliding across my leg as I close my eyes, pushing my body against hers before she pecks my lips and pulls back. She leans in again, pressing her lips harder each time, I open my eyes and she stops.

"I'll stop if you want me to." Her words were normal, it was the same way she always spoke to me. Why couldn't I say no this time, like yesterday. She stood staring at me before her lips came against my neck. I gripped her shoulders tighter before her hand landed against my leg. Her fingers kneaded inwards toward my inner thigh as I held my legs together tightly. Alex pulled back, staring at me as I tapped my fingers against her shoulders, no words leaving my mouth, but soon I slowly shook my head. Alex let me go, my arms falling to my side once more before she left the room.

"Alex." I was hesitant to follow the girl but I did so anyway, finding her leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. "Alex."

"I was stupid."

"Alex. Its okay." I tried to run my fingers across her hands but she only yanked away from me.

"I'll get my mom to take you home." The girl said from between her hands.

"I didn't mind you kissing me. Its fine."

"I'm usually good at controlling my feelings." Alex walked into her living room as I followed.

"Did you not hear me, I said it was fine."

"Yeah, but you still don't feel the same way for me like I feel for you, right?"

I didn't know what to say, if I told her the truth too fast it could break her heart, but if I lied things could get a lot worse.

"I care about you. You're my best friend, and I will always love you, and maybe not in the way you want me to but…"

"I get it Mitchie, you're not trying to hurt me."

"And maybe not in the way you want me to right now," I continued, "but we have a long life ahead of us, you never know what could happen." I watched as Alex rolled her eyes before I walked over into her and quickly hugged her before she could protest. My heart leapt a bit, stopping before beating again, as I whispered next to Alex's ear. "Its weird, I've always felt the same way when hugging you." I pulled back.

"Like what?"

"Can't tell you, but its almost midnight, my mom's going to pretty much kill me if I don't get home, like now." I moved towards the front door as Alex walked over to me. Her fingers brushed my face before she kissed me again, this time was quick and gentle.

"You're not freaking out." She told me, "that's a good start." I didn't say anything I just walked out of the house as she followed.

_As I drove Mitchie home I couldn't help but look over at her every few blocks. The street lights outside continued to flash against her face, causing her brown eyes to sparkle. Once we neared her house I parked out front as she faced me._

_ "Catch you later." She smiled as I nodded. I saw Connie's truck was gone._

_ "Wait, is your mom home?"_

_ "She should be."_

_ "But where's her truck?"_

_ "Oh. Um," As Mitchie looked around I climbed out of the car after shutting it off. I moved up to the house hearing Mitchie finally follow._

_ "I could stay with you until she gets here if you want." I told the girl._

_ "Okay, but there's one rule."_

_ "Kay."_

_ "Don't kiss me." She pointed as I smirked before nodding. There had to be a part of Mitchie that wanted to be with me, why else would she be so calm about everything? But then again, she was always an understanding friend. Once inside the house we could hear rattling going on in the kitchen._

_ "Mom?" Mitchie called out as I lead us into the living room._

_ "Mitchie you're two hours late and…" Connie spotted me first. Her eyes fell over me before she spoke. "Alex."_

_ "Hi Ms. Torres." I could see her eyes roaming around me in confusion before she faced her daughter._

_ "I told you a specific time."_

_ "I know, but I was with Alex at her house helping with her project and.."_

_ "Alone?" Connie asked as I wondered why that would matter._

_ "Yeah, but.."_

_ "What happened to Nate and Shane?"_

_ I was trying to follow Mitchie's conversation with her mom but it was hard enough trying to figure out why I was Connie's center of attention._

_ "We had dinner and the boys went home I guess." Mitchie answered. "But we thought you were gone, we didn't see your truck out there or anything."_

_ "That's because I leant it to a co-worker."_

_ "Oh." Mitchie faced me as I nodded, understanding her as she stared at me._

_ "Guess I'll be leaving, bye guys." I left the house quickly as my heart began beating faster and faster, soon I spotted Shane walking out of Nate's house. I ran over to the boy as he looked up at me._

_ "What's going on?" He asked._

_ "Nothing, its just, what were you and Nate doing?"_

_ "Hanging out obviously, after you ditched us after taking Mitchie home."_

_ "Oh," I said walking with the boy to his car._

"You were alone with her at her house?"

"Yes mom, its not like we've never been alone before."

"And nothing happened?"

"What do you mean? What was suppose to happen?" I asked sitting against the sofa as my mom peeked out the blinds.

"You're two teens, both old enough to know what you're doing, even if you're not suppose to be doing it." My mom finally refaced me as I rose my eyebrow.

"Mom. Whatever you thought happened, didn't."

"Nothing at all?"

"No." I told her as she sat next to me.

"Okay, good."

"You thought I was going to do something?" I watched as my mom ran her fingers through my hair before she shrugged.

"I just," she focused on me. "I know you more then you do sweetie, and I didn't think you were going to do anything its just…in time you'll know what I mean."

"If time can help me decode that statement, then it needs to hurry up." I told my mom as she kissed my forehead.

"But this doesn't make me less worried." She mumbled to herself upon standing up.

"What does that mean?"

"Um, nothing sweetie." As my mom walked towards the kitchen I shook my head. She was nothing but confusing words after another. I stood up and went to my room before laying down for bed. I caught myself running my fingers over my lips a few times, finally feeling a tingling effect of Alex's previous kisses. I sighed loudly, closing my eyes, trying my best to forget her touch, but the key word here, was trying.

The next morning my mom was gone to work and I was once again left home alone. I got dresses in some shorts and a tank top before running over to Nate's place, but the boy wasn't there. So instead I dialed Alex's phone.

"Hey Mitchie." I guess she spotted me on caller Id.

"Um, want to hang out today?"

"Can't, I have to finish this project."

"Come and get me and I'll help you finish it."

I was waiting for Alex's answer before a giggle came in through the other end, "okay, I'll be there in ten."

"I'll be here." We both hung up as I made it back to my house, sitting on the porch in the cool shade. I wondered where Nate had gone so I dialed the boy's phone. It rung a few times before a click was head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, its Mitchie."

"Sup?"

"Did you just sup me? You're hanging out with Shane a little too much." I jokingly told the boy.

"Hey you were sleeping the day away."

"Its only one o'clock."

"Yeah, that's like five in my time."

"Oh. Well I was just calling to tell you I was heading to Alex's for most of the day."

"Oh." I heard a smile in the boy's voice.

"Why did you say Oh like that?"

"Its just, I see you're taking my advice."

"What? No, I didn't tell her anything you told me to say. I'm just hanging out with her."

"Sure you are." Nate laughed a bit.

"If you're such an expert, then why am I not hanging with Shane as well?"

"Because you're playing hard to get."

"Wow, you're special." I hummed into the phone. "Well I have to go, I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, me too."

"Bye." I hung up first I suppose before stretching. There were a few kids playing on the ends of the block but that was pretty much it. I saw Alex's black convertible pulling around the corner shortly after, so I stood before walking to the curb.

"Hey."

"Hey," I climbed into the car.

"I have a favor to ask." Alex spoke up as she drove off.

"Okay."

"Can you be my model again?"

"Um.."

"And I promise, I mean I swear, that I'll keep my hands off of you."

"Noted." I giggled. "Sure."

We arrived at Alex's not much later then planned, and went directly to her room. Her drawing was beautiful, it was at least twelve feet high and nine feet long, she had a few poems on the page as well as stars and drawings of horses and unicorns.

"Wow, you made a lot of progress since last night." I told the girl, taking in the green and blue colors, followed by the hot pink.

"Yeah, I was kinda inspired."

"By what?" I asked walking over to the middle of her picture. Alex didn't say anything at the moment, she only grabbed some charcoal and stepped over to me. I pressed my back against the paper on the wall as she took in a deep breath and this time began at my head. Tracing around me as I she smiled.

"What?" I asked as she shook her head before moving down my sides. I held my breath when she neared my legs, not really afraid that she'd touch me, but more of a 'what if she did, what would I do,' kind of reaction. I stood where I was until the girl was in front of me once more.

"Finished."

I was about to move but she was still in front of me, her eyes on mine.

"You inspired this you know." She told me before she moved back and I faced the wall. The entire picture was centered around me.

"Wow." I smiled as Alex nodded.

"Yeah I know. You're kind of like my inspiration."

"I'm glad."

Alex turned to put some of her drawing things away as I focused on the picture a bit longer before moving out of the room. I knew there was a chair in the hall so I lifted it and brought it in front of the picture as Alex faced me, catching me standing on the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing your homework for you." I told her truthfully, as I took the charcoal in my hand and drug a ling down some of the picture.

"Mitchie you're messing it up."

"No I'm not." I told her before I lifted the chalk once more and created two curves at the top, making sure I didn't cut any of the previous drawings off.

"Oh my god, please don't make me have to do this a third time, I can't do another fifteen hours on this."

I ignored Alex, moving the chair back to finish the ends of the picture that I started, making sure everything looked even on my part as I drew my lines.

"Oh god." Alex turned away from the picture, as I finished it, brining the ends together before stepping back into the girl.

"Look." I pointed to the picture as Alex refused to face it. "Please look." I lifted my hand to her face, pulling gently on her chin as her eyes came over to mine before she faced her drawing.

"I've just drawn your heart." I told the girl as she studied the picture. Now not only was I the center of the large heart I just created on the canvas, but everything else that Alex drew was a part of it.

"Wha…I guess you did." She told me as I nodded. I could hear laughter outside, only to hear the front door click open as I spotted Nate and Shane.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate smiled coming into me.

"Hey guys."

"Whoa." Shane stopped and focused on the wall. "Told you my girl had skills, way to go Alex."

"Actually, Mitchie helped for the most part." Alex told the boy as he faced me.

"Well my other girl has skills as well."

"That I do." I giggled. Once we all stooped gazing at the picture Shane stepped up to me.

"So. How about you answer the question about us hanging out, just me and you." Shane stood next to me.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I see you as just a friend." My words seemed to cut deep into Shane before I hugged him. "But you're still an amazing friend Shane, and I love you for it." Once I peeled myself away from the boy Nate spoke up.

"We bought pizza, come on guys, to Shane's place." Nate stuck his fist into the air and trailed from the room as Shane followed. I shook my head, smiling at Nate's previous gesture before heading toward the room door before I felt Alex's hand against my own. I stumbled back to face her.

"You told Shane you see him as just a friend." Alex was studying me.

"I know."

"But…you didn't say that to me. You said we have a long life ahead of us, and I never know what could happen."

"Oh. I know." I moved away from the girl as she grabbed my hand once more.

"So you're giving us a chance?"

I watched as Alex's eyes dug deep into me, trying to read my soul, but before she could find the answer I smiled and shook my head, before gently pulling my hand from hers.

"Oh." She said shocked as I giggled.

"Come on, free pizza." I didn't grab Alex's hand, and she didn't reach for mine. But we did happen to walk side by side to Shane's place. This was the first time I was using Nate's advice, I didn't want to rush things, I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish, and I didn't want to break any more hearts. But I already knew that at least something set between Alex and me. Every time we touched, every time I saw her, there was a spark, something…something Shane and I, nor anyone else ever had.

**I couldn't carry this story on any longer, I was getting tired over and over again, plus the length had to be cut off somewhere, hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me if you liked the end. I personally thought it was rushed but eh, what do I know. Enjoy this deleted scene(its like two paragraphs from the story plus what would of happened.)**

"Why?" We're facing each other completely now, my full attention on her as she raises her hand to brush my cheek. She runs the back of her hand down my face before holding my chin with her index finger and thumb. She steps into me, I don't move. I let her kiss me, her lips pressing against mine slowly, her body coming into mine before our lips part. I dazedly stare at the brunette in front of me. She runs her fingers down my shoulder, causing me to shiver a bit before her skin runs across the top of my dress. She traces her fingers around the rim, causing me to breath in deeply. I step back as Alex steps into me, her hands grabbing at my waist. I can feel energy between us, pulling us closer together. I try to say something but her lips land against mine before she grabs a hand full of my dress, slowly moving it up. I whimper between the kiss, raising my hands to Alex's shoulders before my back connects with a wall. I pull my lips from hers as she stares at me.

"Alex." I start but cannot finish. I feel air sliding across my leg as I close my eyes, pushing my body against hers before she pecks my lips and pulls back. She leans in again, pressing her lips harder each time, I open my eyes and she stops.

"I'll stop if you want me to." Her words were normal, it was the same way she always spoke to me. Why couldn't I say no this time, like yesterday. She stood staring at me before her lips came against my neck. I gripped her shoulders tighter before her hand landed against my leg. Her fingers kneaded inwards toward my inner thigh as I held my legs together tightly. Alex pulled back, staring at me before tapping her fingers against my legs.

"Up," she said, tapping my legs. I tried listening to my head but my heart was beating too loudly to hear. I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck as she lifted me again, this time, my legs falling around her. I felt her lips colliding with mine, this time harder, as I was getting pushed between the wall and Alex herself, then just as she pulled back I found myself pinned against the bed, laying under her as her fingers left my side and wandered under my now risen dress. Her hands fell across my stomach, then they moved upward to where the only thing holding me was the top of my dress. I knew that if we took this too far, there was no going back in this friendship. I pried my arms from around Alex's neck and held her hands down under my dress just before she reached my breast. Her eyes were locked onto mine. Her hands were burning my skin as I focused on her. I slowly moved my fingers from above hers as she studied my face. I closed my eyes gently as Alex's finger moved up, under the ruffled part of my dress, and against the most tender part of my entire body. Her fingers cupped my breast before she slowly pinched at my nipple. I felt myself pushing up, or trying my best to do that, but Alex was straddling me now.

She let the palm of her hands scan my breast over and over as I flinched with every touch. This feeling was new to me, surges of energy moving across my body, warming my skin. I opened my eyes once a shadow towered over me. Alex's hands were firmly in place against my skin as she stared into my eyes. Her breath played across my lips as I whimpered. She moved her fingers from under my dress, holding the bottom before slowly lifting it. I let her remove the fabric as I lay in my panties under her. She crawls off of me, removing her shirt before fiddling with the buckle on her pants. I sit up, watching her, as more of her body become exposed to me. Parts I've never seen of her.

**(That's where the scene ends, because I chose not to use it, I know, you're hot and bothered, well I'm sorry. Love you.)**


End file.
